


Alladin

by chickennugget



Series: excerpts from stories i'll never write [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennugget/pseuds/chickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alladin

“You’re my genie?” Zayn questioned eyeing the lanky boy in front of him.  
“The name’s Harry.” the genie replied extended his hand to Zayn.  
“Harry the Genie?” Zayn said skeptically.  
“That’s me!” Harry exclaimed offering Zayn a dimpled smile.  
“You have three wishes. Use them well!” Harry said wiggling his eyebrows.  
“I wish for more wishes.” Zayn replied flatly.  
“Hey,” Harry pouted dragging out the word. “you can’t do that.”   
“Oh… well then I need more time.” Zayn shrugged walking away.  
“Alone.” He specified when Harry began to follow him.  
“Oh.” Harry replied. “I’ll just wait here until you’re ready!”  
\---  
An hour later Zayn returned to where he had just met Harry to see the genie standing completely still in the exact same spot he had been in when Zayn left. Zayn approached him cautiously afraid to make any sudden movements. Tentatively he waved a hand in front of Harry’s face and immediately Harry came to life.  
“Zayn! I thought you would never come back to me!” Harry exclaimed engulfing Zayn into a hug.  
“Why were you standing so still?” Zayn questioned because he was still a little wary of becoming friends with the genie.  
“I wanted a bird to land on me.” Harry shrugged.  
Zayn paused for a moment thrown off by the strange answer but then he went straight into his first wish.   
“I wish to be a prince.”


End file.
